bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Brazil 11
is the eleventh season of Big Brother Brazil. Background Twists *'Split House:' TBA *'Saboteur:' Each week, one of the housemates is chosen by internet poll to be the Big Brother Saboteur. The saboteur had the goal to disrupt life in the House and cause as much havoc as possible. The production crew chooses the mission, and if the saboteur does it successfully, he/she would win R$10,000. *'Glass House:' On day 23, Big Brother brought back the Glass House (BBB Bubble), which first appeared in the ninth season of the show. This time, the house confined the first five evicted housemates (Ariadna, Mauricio, Rodrigo, Michelly and Igor) for a new shot to win the game. The public had to choose just one of the contestant to return to the program. Mauricio was elected and returned to the game on day 27. *'Horror Room:'On day 42, as common on Monday nights, there was a joke. The consequence for the most voted housemates in it (Diana, Paula) was to face the Horror room. In this room, they should find two keys, among two thousands scattered in the floor, that would open the two existing locks. Diana and Paula should compete that mission in 10 hours. If they could not perform it, they should decide which of the two would be the first nominated. If they did not, this week's HoH (in this case, Maria) would decide which of them would be nominated. For the housemates in the house, host Pedro Bial said that each side of the house (main house and poor house) should come to a consensus and choose which ones would offer to be nominated. Talula volunteered to be the choice from main house and Janaina volunteered to be from the poor house. If girls in the Horror room concluded the task, they should choose either Janaina and Talula to be nominated. After about an hour and a half, Diana and Paula were able to complete the mission and were released from the room. Later, they decided to nominate Janaina. *'Double Eviction Night:'The first round of nominations in the third week featured the second double eviction in Big Brother Brasil history, with a female and a male evictees leaving the House on day 20. Housemates Michelly and Rodrigo were both eliminated in a surprise eviction, after losing individual mas first implemented on the third season of the show. *'Additional Housemates:' Following the Week 3 Double Eviction, Adriana Sant'anna and Wesley Schunk were brought in as additional housemates. On day 43, Big Brother bosses have revealed that two of week 7's three nominated housemates would leave the house in another double eviction, which took place on day 50 in a regular eviction night. Diogo and Janaina, who received the highests percentages of the public vote (44% and 33% respectively) were both eliminated in a match against Paula. This concept is a first in the Brazilian series. Housemates Nominations History Game History Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Brazil Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning